


Drive In Theatre

by AgentCatt



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: AND SWEET, I immediately thought about going to the drive in with friends, I live a sad life, M/M, Modern AU, So I got a SUV, but this is really cute, compared to what I have been writing, drive in theatre modern au, enjoy anyway, it's quite lovely, just a lil something something that isn't that good, nothing bad happens, so i wrote this instead, then realized I had no real life friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8202970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentCatt/pseuds/AgentCatt
Summary: Wash finally said yes to a date with Tucker. Tucker surprises him with going somewhere he said he always wanted to go.





	

            Tucker couldn’t help but to check the weather again for the umpteenth time today. There’s a chance of rain tonight and yeah it won’t totally ruin his date, he just would rather not deal with the rain. He finally got Wash to agree to a date. He just wants things to go smoothly. Does he expect things to go smoothly? No, not really. A guy can wish though.

            Time goes by slowly. Tucker constantly taps his pen on the desk. He contemplates leaving work early. Family emergency? No, he can’t afford to miss any more work since Junior was sick all last week. He sighs as the clock on his wall reads 2:47p.m. No amount of will power and hopeful wishing can make this day go by any faster.

            Once his clock reads 5:00p.m., he gathers his shit and rushes out of there. It’s Friday and his boss couldn’t let him go any sooner, so of course he doesn’t say anything when he rushes past his boss. He gets in his car and races home. He has two hours to get ready, get Junior ready for the night, and pack snacks for later. Snacks? Shit. What kind of snacks? Maybe he should just bring drinks. Yeah he’ll just bring some drinks.

            Junior greets Tucker with a hug. “Hey little man!” Tucker smiles, picking Junior up. “How was your day at school?” Junior goes off on a tangent about some boy in his class that likes to pick on the girls and how he basically saved the day. Tucker can just smile to himself and think “yeah you’re my child.” Tucker puts him down and goes to the kitchen. Junior follows, still talking about his day.

 “Sounds amazing, buddy! Mind telling me what you want to eat for dinner?”

 “Nuggets!” Junior jumps up and down.

 “Alright. Nuggets it is,” Tucker wishes he had his son’s energy after the slow boring day he’s had. “Oh, Junior? Uncle Church is going to be watching you tonight.”

 “Why?” Junior frowns.

 “I’m going out with someone. Don’t frown. Tomorrow we’ll go do something together.”

 “Okay.”

            Tucker takes a plate of nuggets, mac n cheese, and mashed potatoes to the table for Junior. Junior climbs into his chair and starts to eat his dinner. Halfway through, there is a knock at the door. Tucker gets up and answers it to find Church.

 “Thanks a million. I owe you one.” Tucker lets him in.

 “Yes you do.” Church isn’t in a good mood. He’s not good with kids. He doesn’t know why Tucker asked him of all people. Tucker gives Junior a little kiss on the head then heads to his room. He takes a quick shower and dresses into something casual.

            He rushes out the door with a couple blankets, two pillows, and a six pack of beer. He tosses them into the back of his SUV. He gets in and drives to Wash’s place.

 “Sorry for being the slightest bit late,” Tucker tells Wash as soon as Wash opens the door.

Wash smiles and steps out, closing his door behind him. “Don’t sweat it.”

They walk to Tucker’s car. He opens the passenger door for Wash. “Thank you,” he climbs in.

 “Anything for you,” Tucker closes the door and gets in himself. He starts his car. Tucker talks about Junior halfway to the restaurant. The other half he asks questions to Wash. Wash answers honestly and to the best of his ability.

            They eat at a nice, but cheap place. Tucker apologizes since he can’t afford something more fancy. Wash reassures Tucker that this is better than where he would’ve picked if he had to pay. They laugh and enjoy each other’s company. Tucker pays for dinner. Wash did offer to pay half, but Tucker wasn’t having any of it. He’s the one that asked Wash on the date. He won’t let Wash pay for any of it.

            They leave the restaurant to go to where Wash had mentioned he always wanted to go when they were talking to one another about going to the movies. Wash doesn’t know that they’re going to the drive in theatre until he’s not taken home right away.

 “No way!” Wash sounds excited.

 “Yes way. I got a couple blankets and pillows and a case of beer in the back.”

 “Thank you so much!”

 “No need to thank me. Now do you wanna see two super hero movies or the other two?”

 “Superhero please.”

           Tucker pulls up to the people taking money. They tell him which side to go to. He parks with his back facing the screen. He can see Wash is happy about this. It makes him happy. Maybe they can make this a once a month thing? Tucker would like that.

            He gets out and puts his back seats down. He takes Junior’s child seat out and puts it up front, giving them as much room as possible. Tucker spreads the thickest blanket across the entire back then sets up the pillows. He puts the other blankets to the side to use when it gets colder as the sun is no longer out. Tucker offers a beer to Wash who takes it.

 “This is wonderful,” Wash takes a sip and gestures to the whole ordeal.

 “I’ve been wanting to bring Junior to one of these, but he doesn’t stay up long enough to even make it through the first movie. This is my first time here too.”

 “Well Lavernious. It’s a pleasure sharing this experience with you.”

 “Same to you, David.”

            They lay in the back. At first they’re not touching. Halfway through the second movie, any personal space is gone. They end up making out. It’s a wonderful night to both of them. That rain chance Tucker was worrying about, didn’t happen. The stars shine bright. They don’t want this night to end.


End file.
